


Happy Fucking New Year

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBuckyPool Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Deadpool (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, but they love wade a lot and so they are assholes to other people on his behalf, everyone enjoys it so its cool, i mean dont get me wrong, i'd go so far as to call them doting, its good times, like aggressive deep kissing, plus wade wilson, sam and bucky are very reassuring, sambucky - Freeform, sambuckypool, they're still assholes, wade is really insecure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9143002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam and Bucky make sure that Wade gets to come to Tony's new years party, because he may or may not be on Tony's naughty list. The three of them have been A THING for awhile, Wade isn't 100% sure they actually are A THING. Sam and Bucky reassure him...thoroughly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanna say before i let you get to the story, that i am so greatful for all of you who read and like my things! i never expected anyone to like my writing and i've been proven wrong and its literally been the highlight of my year! so thank you all so much for reading! I love you! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! Enjoy!

Tony’s New Year’s eve parties were legendary. They were whole day type parties. Two in the afternoon to two in the morning kind of parties. The kind of parties you show up to and then end up passed out in a gutter somewhere wearing just one shoe, kind of parties. Wade was very rarely invited, for possibly obvious reasons. But hey, he’d only lost his shoe twice, and he’d only passed out like, maybe half a dozen times. Either way, it was fucking rude that he wasn’t invited and frankly, it was beginning to piss him off. 

But things were different this year. He was with Bucky and Sam now. Or at least, he was sleeping with them. He hadn’t been able to work up the courage to ask if they were all three actually A THING yet, and god, how amazing would that be, but they were definitely, one hundred percent, sleeping together, and that had to count for something right? Right. Wade had gotten the text from Sam four days before new year’s. It had made Wade smile bigger than he’d smiled in a long time. It said, and Wade quotes:

“Hey Wade, you’re coming to Tony’s party this year. Me and Bucky already sorted it, so don’t worry about Tony being a dick or anything. I told him flat out that you were our plus one and that you’d be there and that’s that. Buck glared at him the whole time, and I think he might have also threatened to break into his lab and mess around with things if he said you couldn’t come. But I can’t prove that. Anyway, you’re coming. We can’t wait to see you. Feel free to dress however the fuck you want, me and Buck are. See you there.” 

The image of Bucky glaring and threatening Tony’s lab warmed Wade’s heart. It also warmed other parts of him but that’s really not the point at the moment. The point was, he had two pretty great guys on his team, pun completely intended, and they were fighting for him to be there and not taking no for an answer. 

Wade threw on a, sort of nice, red long sleeve shirt and some tight-ish black jeans that may or may not hug his butt in a pleasant way, laced up his boots and tugged on his hoodie and gloves before heading to the tower. He called Dopinder and they had a nice chat on the way there. He’d gotten Gita back, no kidnapping necessary, Wade wasn’t sure if was proud or slightly disappointed. If he was being honest it was probably both. They stopped in front of the tower and Wade told him he could sneak him in if he wanted to come, he knew Bucks and Sam would help him. But he had plans for a party of his own, so he waved goodbye with a cheery “Happy New Year Mr. Pool” and then drove away. 

He walked into the tower and followed the music to the ballroom. He walked in and nearly regretted coming. A few people were staring, he’d left his mask at home on whim, he wasn’t sure he’d ever had a stupider idea. His heart was beating hard in his chest and he clenched his fists at his sides, his gloves creaking with the strain. He took a step backward, towards the door, and then Bucky was at side, hand snaking gently around Wade’s waist as he leaned in and kissed his cheek. Wade’s hands relaxed immediately as he raised one to rest on Bucky’s back as he smiled at him.

“Hey there. Glad you made it. Me and Sam are over here, come on.” He said, jerking his head over his shoulder and then taking Wade’s hand gently and pulling him through the staring people like they weren’t even there. They ended up at a table in the corner, Bucky gently pushed Wade into the seat next to Sam. 

“Hey man.” Sam said with that ridiculous smile of his and then he leaned forward and kissed Wade’s cheek as well. Wade cleared his throat.

“Well jeez boys, you sure know how to make a girl feel welcome.” He said, looking into his lap like he was embarrassed. Sam clapped his hand down on Wade’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze.

“You’re always welcome here.” He said, like it was obvious. Wade felt heat run down his neck and chuckled. Bucky leaned forward across the table, his metal fingers tapping the table lightly to get Wade to look up at him. 

“You want something to drink?” he asked, a small soft smile on his lips. He looked different. Wade nodded. Bucky nodded back and stood up. 

“The usual?” he asked, looking at Wade and Sam and moving his finger between them. They both nodded and he took a few steps away from the table and then spun around.

“Nice shirt by the way.” He said with a smirk and disappeared into the crowd of people, heading for the bar. Wade cocked his head and then leaned closer to Sam. 

“Is it just me, or does he seem different tonight? More adorable perhaps?” he asked, his arms crossing over his chest as he watched Bucky laughing with the bartender. 

“And why was he commenting on my shirt? Is it ugly? Was he being sarcastic?” he asked, looking to Sam when he heard him chuckle. 

“What?” he asked and then felt like an idiot when he saw the shirt Sam was wearing. It was the same shirt as his, only green instead of red. 

“Oh. Okay that’s fair. But why the fuck is he so cute tonight? What’s the deal with that?” Wade asked, widening his eyes in challenge. Sam smiled.

“Well that could be three reasons. It could be the 2017 headband he’s wearing, it’s pretty damn cute. It could be the tuxedo t-shirt that gives off the air that he could have dressed up but then decided, fuck it, I’m going laid back, it also makes him look cozy. Or, and this is the one I’m leaning towards, it could be the shot of Asgardian mead he had a little bit ago.” Sam said, smiling as he watched Bucky carrying their drinks back through the crowd, dodging elbows and swinging hips like a pro. 

“Asgardian mead?” Wade said slowly, looking to Bucky and then back to Sam. Sam nodded. 

“Yeah, he and Steve both had some. He didn’t give them a lot, just enough to loosen them up a bit. It’s clearly working for Buck. We’ll have to thank him for that later.” Sam said quietly to Wade as Bucky got closer to the table. 

“Oh, for fucking sure.” Wade said back just as quietly as he looked at Bucky smiling brightly at him as he set their drinks down. Wade pulled his drink towards him, pushed the little umbrella out of the way to get to the curly straw, and took a huge drink of the bright blue liquid. He smiled at Bucky around his straw and felt that heat run through him again when he smiled brightly back and took a drink of his own drink. The heat only got worse when Sam leaned toward him and rested his arm behind him, his thumb rubbing the back of Wade’s arm gently. Wade swallowed roughly and turned to watch all the people dancing, all while being acutely aware that he was so close to Sam and that Sam actually wanted to be close to him. 

~***~

The people around them were shouting out the numbers. Sam had pulled Buck and Wade onto the dance floor and everything had been a blur since then. They’d shoved Wade between them and just moved against him. When a slow song came on the swayed with him, pressing against his back and front, making Wade the filling in the most beautiful fucking sandwich he could fucking think of. He breathed a sigh of relief when the countdown started, Bucky and Sam had finally pulled away from him and stood to either side. His jeans felt impossibly tight and he sighed happily when both Sam and Bucky linked their hands with his, their fingers tangling in his as they watched the ball drop on one of the many flat screens in the room. 

The crowd shouted “five” and Wade felt Sam pressing closer to him. He looked at him and Sam pulled him close, so they were pressed chest to chest. Wade gulped and felt Bucky drop his hand as Wade moved his hands to Sam’s waist. 

Four.

Sam smiled softly and moved his hand to Wade’s cheek, his thumb running over Wade’s lips gently. 

Three.

Wade felt Bucky press in close against his back, one hand resting on Wade’s hip, laying over the top of Sam’s, the other wrapping around and squeezing up between Wade and Sam’s chests. 

Two.

Bucky peppered soft kisses to the back of Wade’s neck, running his nose gently against Wade’s ear and then kissing behind it. Wade was shaking. 

One.

Wade had never felt so overwhelmed. He’d been pressed between both of them before, many many times, both naked and clothed. And it had never felt like this before. Sam leaned in a little, his hand moving down to Wade’s neck, his fingers gently pressing into the skin there, pulling Wade forward ever so slightly. 

HAPPY NEW YEAR!

The crowd around them screamed and hollered and Wade could barely hear it. 

“Happy new year Wade.” Sam whispered and kissed him gently. Wade hummed and pulled on Sam’s hips, wanting him closer. Sam deepened the kiss, his tongue running over Wade’s teeth and then pressing against Wade’s tongue. Wade moaned at the warm wetness and moved his hand to the back of Sam’s head. He moaned again when Sam pulled back, tugging Wade’s lip between his teeth briefly before letting it go. 

Wade was dizzy, his head was spinning and he could swear he was seeing stars, and unicorns, and all that other sparkly wonderful shit. And then Bucky’s hand was on his cheek, turning Wade’s head to look at him, he smiled a crooked smile and then his mouth was on Wade’s and his knees almost buckled. 

The kiss was filthy. Bucky had never kissed him like this before. Wade wasn’t sure where his tongue ended and Bucky’s began and he really didn’t care. He just didn’t want it to stop. Ever. Bucky moved his tongue against Wade’s for a few moments and then pulled back, licking over Wade’s bottom lip and then smirking. 

“Happy new year Wade.” He said and then leaned over a bit and pulled Sam into a kiss. Wade groaned as Sam rolled his hips against him as Bucky kissed him just as deeply as he’d kissed Wade. Wade sighed as he watched them and they pulled apart and looked at him. 

“So. This was…nice. Like really nice. Like, the best thing ever holy shit.” He rambled. Bucky laughed and pressed a soft sweet kiss to the corner of Wade’s mouth. Wade sighed and leaned into it.

“So, any new year resolutions?” he asked, his eyes falling closed as Bucky moved back behind him and Sam rested his forehead against Wade’s. 

“Yeah. We have a really good one actually.” Sam said.

“Mhm. The best one. Wanna hear it?” Bucky asked, pressing kisses into Wade’s neck again. 

“God yes.” Wade breathed. He felt Bucky smile against his neck. 

“Tell him Sam.” He said and then kissed the side of Wade’s neck, just under his ear. 

“I don’t know Buck. I don’t think he wants it enough.” Sam said, and Wade could hear the shit eating grin on his face. 

“I can honestly say I’ve never wanted anything more in my entire life.” Wade groaned, his hips jerking against Sam when he ran his hands down Wade’s sides. 

“Okay fine.” Sam breathed, then brushed his nose against Wade’s and pulled away again. 

“Move in with us.” Sam said quietly. Wade’s eyes snapped open.

“You…that’s…that’s not a resolution.” Wade stammered, and then shivered when Bucky laughed against him and sent warm air across Wade’s skin. 

“Well, the resolution was to ask you to move in with us. So it is really.” Bucky said into Wade’s ear, his thumb rubbing small circles against Wade’s stomach. Wade cleared his throat and pried himself away from them both. He turned to look at them both, Sam had his head cocked to the side, and Bucky’s eyes were wide and expecting. 

“You’re fucking serious aren’t you?” Wade asked. They were fucking serious and he thought he might just die right on the goddamn spot. They both nodded at him and smiled. 

“So?” Sam prodded. 

“Are you fucking kidding. Of course I’ll move in with you. How is that even a serious question?” Wade asked and then was suddenly wrapped in two pairs of arms again, Bucky and Sam both laughing against him.

“The best part of this, that I can see, if that it comes with two upsides.” Wade said, his arms wrapped around each of their waists. 

“What are they?” Sam asked, he and Bucky both pulling back from the hug to look at him.

“One, we get to annoy the fuck nuts out of Tony. And two, less pants wearing. I guess there could be a third if you count more sex, which I do of course, I just didn’t want to be too obvious about the wanting sex thing ya know? Cuz like yeah I love the sex, we have great sex, amazing sex even, but it’s also about the feelings and the emotions and I think those things might be the same thing but I-“ he cut off when Bucky pulled him into a kiss. It wasn’t as filthy as the first one, but it was definitely in the running for the for top ten dirtiest kisses Wade had ever had. He pulled back and then kissed Wade’s nose gently, Wade’s mind nearly short circuiting from the mix of sexy and adorable happening all at once. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” he asked, sounding a bit frantic. Bucky and Sam looked at each other and then smirked at Wade. 

“Cuz it’s the only thing that shut’s you up long enough for us to get a word in.” Sam said, his hand going to Wade’s head, his thumb rubbing at Wade’s temple. Wade thought it over for a second. 

“Okay. Fair enough. Good strategy.” He said with a nod and then looked at Bucky, his eyes going dark. 

“Do it again.” He said. Bucky smiled and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. Wade furrowed his brow and opened his mouth to say something and then Sam was pulling him into a deep kiss. Wade closed his eyes with a sigh and let the feel of Sam’s mouth and Bucky pressing against his back again take him away. 

If his new years day was a prediction of how the next year was going to go, then Wade’s year was gonna be pretty great. Also full of sex. Just…so much sex. But that’s really beside the point. And on top of the point, and under the point, and bending the point over the sofa arm when no one else is home and just fucking the shit out of it… So yeah, Wade was gonna have a great year.


End file.
